horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash (2008)
|preceded_by = Bikini Bloodbath |followed_by = Bikini Bloodbath Christmas |imagecat = Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash }} Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash is an American independent horror film directed by Jon Gorman and Tom Seymour and produced by Blood Bath Pictures. A sequel to the 2006 film Bikini Bloodbath, the movie was released direct-to-video in 2008. The film draws upon many of the same sight gags from the previous film and also recasts many of the same actors, albeit in different roles. B-movie starlet Debbie Rochon reprises her role as the acerbic Miss Johnson, a character who was believed to be killed in the first movie. Plot Jenny and her roommate Sharon awaken in the morning and get ready to start their day by lip-syncing to a White Liger song called Cannon Load playing on the radio. They then attend their college classes where they have a run-in with the opportunistic Professor Zartan. Zartan suggests that Jenny should come over to his place for some private tutoring. They then have class with Professor Shipwreck who reminds Sharon that her grades are slipping, but more importantly, that she's getting fat. Following class, Shipwreck meets with a strange masked man known as the Community College Commander. After the meeting, Shipwreck walks into the hall only to meet one of the students, Todd, who throws a basketball into his crotch. Todd and his friends, which includes two foreign exchange students, flirt with Jenny and her friends. They make arrangements to meet at their boss Miss Johnson’s party on Friday night. The girls meet up with some more friends and they all go to work at Miss Johnson's Bikini Wax and Wash Car Wash. Miss Johnson, formerly a high school gym coach, is just as merciless at her new career as she was at her past one. She emphasizes the need for her workers to use their breasts and buttocks to earn her money. The begin reeling in clients and get to work cleaning their vehicles while also dancing provocatively with one another to hard rock music. One of their customers is Professor Zartan who orders a "wash and a bikini wax". After he’s done, he dirties his vehicle, just so he has a reason to return. Soon after, Todd and his friends show up and attempt to impress the car washers with their break dancing skills. Their routine ends however with the sudden appearance of a girl named Lucy. Lucy claims that she has just gotten out of "juvie" and is looking for a job. Miss Johnson doesn't think that Lucy has what it takes to run with her girls and the two engage in a fight patterned after Michael Jackson's music video for "Beat It". Later, the girls retire to their dorm where they hold a séance in an effort to communicate with the spirit of their late friend, Portia (who was killed by Chef Death in the first film). They accidentally invoke the spirit of the Chef himself, causing him to rise from his own grave. The following day at school, the girls attend Professor Shipwreck’s class, and the Professor gives a lesson on how babies are made. After class, they meet with some of the guys outside and ask about who will be attending Miss Johnson’s party. Two of the girls, Scarlet and Lady Jaye, begin walking home and run into Chef Death who kills both of them with a blow to the head from a meat cleaver. He then gets a hold of a girl named Sam at the Bikini Car Wash and eviscerates her. That evening, Miss Johnson hosts her party. She has purchased the home that Jenny once lived at and was the scene of Chef Death's first massacre. Most of the girls in her employee show up, except of course for Scarlet and Lady Jaye. Another of Miss Johnson's employees, Peaches, stops at Doctor Zartan's house on her way to the party. Zartan invites her into his bedroom where he then gags her and locks her inside of a closet. His plans for Peaches are never revealed however, because Chef Death enters the room and kills him by stabbing him in the throat with a skewer. He then slices off his left nipple and adheres it to the bound Peaches' forehead. Back at the party, several more guests arrive including Todd, Gary and two German exchange students. Gary and Jenny do not like one another, mostly because they are both vying for the affections of the same guy – Todd. Some of the guests begin playing a drinking game in the kitchen, while Jenny and Todd go out to the hot tub. Chef Death sneaks into the house and murders one of the German exchange students in the bedroom. He slices his throat open with a meat cleaver, then shoves him into a closet. Miss Johnson and Lucy are in the kitchen comparing scars. Miss Johnson shows her a chest scar that she acquired from her first encounter with Chef Death. She reveals that it took six surgeons and seventy-two stitches to put her back together. Gary comes out to the hot tub and interrupts Todd and Jenny. They begin to grow uncomfortable with his presence and soon leave. With no one else to watch over him, Gary becomes Chef Death's next victim. The chef turns up the heat in the hot tub, then attacks Gary, pushing him down into the water until he drowns. The water begins boiling and the Chef prepares him for stew. He then creeps back into the house and kills a guest named Mercedes on the toilet. Jenny and Todd go into the bedroom close to play "Seven Minutes in Heaven", not realizing that the German exchange student’s corpse is still lying inside. Todd, mistaking the corpse for Jenny, begins making out with the student's gashing throat wound. Sharon interrupts them and they realize that there is a killer in the house. Sharon decides to leave for Luftwaffle Haus. The other German exchange student attempts to play the same game with Lonnie, but upon entering the closet, they soon discover that this is where Chef Death has been hiding. The others regroup in the kitchen and now everyone knows that a killer is on the loose. Militant Miss Johnson leads the way and they begin scoping out the area. They first go out to the hot tub where they find the drowned Gary. They all then gather together weapons to defend themselves. Todd defends himself with a balloon. While searching the house, they come upon Professor Shipwreck who apparently had been hiding in one of the closets for several hours. They then find Mercedes dead on the toilet and Chef Death leaps out and stabs Professor Shipwreck in the eye. He chases them downstairs and manages to catch up to Lucy whereupon he slices her throat open. Miss Johnson, Jenny and Todd make it outside. Chef Death chases after them and Miss Johnson decides to take him on one on one. She stabs him in the lower abdomen with a pair of salad tongs, but Chef Death eviscerates her, pulling her entrails out and throwing them against the side of the house. Jenny then decapitates Chef Death with one solid swing from a baseball bat. Cast * Debbie Rochon as Miss Johnson. Miss Johnson was the overtly lesbian gym coach at Hale Manor High. She enjoyed watching her students in the showers and was not shy about complimenting them on their anatomy. Miss Johnson was seemingly killed in her home by Chef Death who broke in and stabbed her repeatedly across the chest with a meat cleaver. Johnson didn't die however, and it took a team of six surgeons and seventy-two stitches to put her back together. Miss Johnson purchased a home once occupied by her former student, Jenny, despite the murder spree that had taken place there just a year before. Miss Johnson quit her job as a gym coach and opened her own Bikini Car Wash. She employed many of the girls from the local community college including Jenny. When Chef Death returned to life, he terrorized the house a second time, killing even more people. Miss Johnson mobilized the survivors and had a showdown with Chef Death and even succeeded in stabbing him in the groin with a barbeque skewer. Chef Death fought back though and eviscerated her. Time will tell if the wounds Miss Johnson suffered proved fatal. * Rachael Robbins as Jenny. Jenny was a teenage girl who attended school at Hale Manor High and was a member of the school's volleyball team. On the last day of school she invited several of her friends to her house for a girls-only slumber party. She was one of the few who didn't openly ostracize "Smelly Suzy", but she also didn't invite her to her party. Among all of the partiers, Jenny appeared to be the most level-headed. When Chef Death raided her home, Jenny was the one who coordinated a plan and advised everyone to find a weapon. She faced Chef Death in her garage and seemingly killed him by striking him repeatedly with a metal garden rake. A year later, Jenny attended community college and worked at Miss Johnson's Car Wash. One evening, her friends and she held séance in which they attempted to commune with the spirit of their late friend, Portia. Instead, they unwittingly resurrected Chef Death. Jenny and her friends later attended a party at Miss Johnson's house (which was actually Jenny's original house; apparently her parents sold their home following Chef Death's first rampage). Chef Death attacked them once again and succeeded in killing nearly everyone at the party. Jenny faced Chef Death for a second time outside the house. She beheaded with one solid swing from a baseball bat. Note: Jenny is "Final Girl" in the Bikini Bloodbath franchise. * Thomas Edward Seymour as Gil. Gil was a German foreign exchange student attending community college in the United States. Along with his friend, Ike, he enjoyed break dancing and partying. At Miss Johnson's party, he attempted to impress a girl named Mercedes by playing the violin. Chef Death sneaked into the room and sliced Gil's throat open with a cleaver. His body was later discovered in the closet by a student named Tod who, mistaking the corpse for his would-be girlfriend, Jenny, began making out with Gil's throat wound. * Russ Russo as Ike. Ike was a German foreign exchange student attending community college in the United States. Along with his friend, Gil, he enjoyed break dancing and making lewd passes at female students. At Miss Johnson's party, Ike hooked up with a girl named Lonnie. He tried to impress her by talking about his "George the Animal Steel". * Margaret Rose Champagne as Scarlet. Scarlet was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's car wash. Scarlet professed herself to be a genius, but in fact, she was actually quite unintelligent. She participated in a class demonstration in Professor Shipwreck's Astrophysics course and was later murdered by Chef Death who stabbed her in the head with a cleaver. Note: Named after a character from the G.I. Joe franchise. * Carmine Capobianco as Coach Smith. Coach Smith was the middle-aged coach for the Hale Manor high school football team. Like many of his players, Coach Smith demonstrated homosexual behavior. He was quoted as saying, "You know what I like about high school boys? I keep getting older, and they stay the same age". He later provided S'mores at Miss Johnson's party. * Robert Cosgrove, Jr. as "The Chef". Real name, William Leschenski; He was a psychopath chef and former proprietor and head chef of the Sausage Party Restaurant. He went on a rampage, killing several people with a meat cleaver including Eve, Mister Robinson, Brad, Pam, Portia, Phil and Stacey. He met his end when Jenny struck him repeatedly with a metal garden rake. A year later however, Jenny and her friends held a séance in which they inadvertenly resurrected Chef Death from the grave. He continued his murderous rampage, slaughtering even more of Jenny's friends, as well as a few staff members from the local community college. He faced Jenny once again, but Jenny beheaded him with one strong blow from a baseball bat. * Dana Fay Ensalata as Sam. Sam was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's Bikini Car Wash. She disliked her co-worker Sharon, and apparently harbored a dirty secret involving human exrement. Sam was killed by Chef Death in the locker room of the car wash after closing time. * Natalie Williams as Sharon. Sharon played for Hale Manor High’s volleyball team and was a close friend of Jenny. She was one of several who attended Jenny’s slumber party, and also one of the few who evaded an encounter with Chef Death. When Chef Death raided Jenny’s home, Sharon decided to go out for food. Leaving the house, she ran into football player Mike Em, and mistook him for the serial killing cook. Frantic, she stabbed Mike to death with a knife, and then went on her way to procure food. While her friends were being butchered, Sharon enjoyed a large meal courtesy of Dos Tacos. The following year, she attended community college and began working at Miss Johnson's car wash. Most of her peers accused her of being too fat despite the fact that she was in extremely good shape. When Chef Death re-emerged to slaughter more of Jenny's friends, Sharon once again left the slaughter in order to get some food. This time, she went to Der Luftwafflehaus. * Sheri Toczko as Lucy. Lucy was a juvenile delinquent who tried to get a job at Miss Johnson's Car Wash. Rumor has it that she once raped a prison guard with a rake. To prove her worth to Miss Johnson, she had to survive a knife fight/dance-off with the lesbian car wash owner. Miss Johnson took a shine to Lucy and invited her to her party. During the party, Lucy and Miss Johnson compared battle scars. Lucy was later killed while attempting to flee from Chef Death. Note: Played by series co-producer Sheri Toczko. * Phil Hall as Professor Shipwreck. Professor Shipwreck was a college professor of Astrophysics who worked at an unnamed Community College. In addition to Astrophysics, he also instructed his students on how babies were made using a gasoline can and a basketball as an example. He particularly disliked one of his students, Sharon, whom he constantly accused of being fat. Another student, Todd, expressed his dislike of Professor Shipwreck by throwing a football at his crotch. Professor Shipwreck was later killed by Chef Death who stabbed him in the eye. Note: Professor Shipwreck was patterned after a character from the G.I. Joe franchise. * Matt Ford as Gary. Gary was an overweight homosexual football player from Hale Manor High. At Coach Smith's party, he was seen playing "Twatster", dancing to Footloose and imitating the water-bucket scene from Flashdance. He later attended the local community college where he became a close friend with Todd Reynolds. In fact, he was secretly in love with Todd and grew extremely defensive around any girl who would hit on him. Both Gary and Todd attended Miss Johnson's party. Chef Death killed Gary by drowning him in and outdoor hot tub and later used him as bouillon. * Sarah Dauber as Mercedes. Mercedes was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's Car Wash. She was one of several girls who attended Miss Johnson's party. Another guest named Ike attempted to coax Mercedes into undressing by spilling beer on her. She was later killed by Chef Death while sitting on the toilet. Trivia: In the 1st film, a girl named Portia was also killed on a toilet. Both girls are named after cars (albeit with a slightly different spelling). * Jack Flaherty as Todd * Dick Boland as Doctor Zartan. Doctor Zartan was one of the staff members at the local community college and a repeat customer at Miss Johnson's car wash. He always offered his female students a way to improve their grades by inviting them to spend the evening at his home. One student, Peaches, took him up on this offer, and Zartan showed his true colors. He had her bound and gagged and locked inside of a closet, while he danced and preened half naked in front of a mirror. Chef Death broke into Doctor Zartan's home and stabbed him in the throat with a barbeque skewer. Afterward, he sliced off his nipple and affixed it to the head of Zartan's prisoner, Peaches. Note: Doctor Zartan was one of several college instructors patterned after characters from the G.I. Joe franchise. * Kate Gorman as Peaches. Peaches was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's car wash. She was invited to attend Miss Johnson's party, but was upset when she learned that she couldn't bring her father with her. Peaches was later abducted by the bizarre Doctor Zartan who kept her bound and gagged inside of a closet in his house. Chef Death murdered Zartan, slicing off his nipple and affixing it to Peaches' forehead. Her status is unknown. * Natasha Nielsen as Lonnie. Lonnie was a community college student and an employee of Miss Johnson's Car Wash. She was one of several girls who attended Miss Johnson's party. Lonnie developed an interest in a German foreign exchange student named Ike and greatly admired his mustache (which was practically imperceptible). She was later murdered by Chef Death. * Todd Reynolds as Rodd Reynolds. Todd Reynolds was a homosexual football player at Hale Manor high and one of the guests who attended Coach Smith's party. After high school, he became a second string quarterback at the local community college. Todd and his close friend Gary attended Miss Johnson's party and Todd impressed the other partiers (particularly Jenny) with his ability to chug down a fifth of Camel Toe Liquor. When Chef Death attacked the household, Todd armed himself with a balloon and later hid beneath a blanket. He was one of three people to survive Chef Death's second massacre. * Philip Guerette as Jay "Dela" DelaChervete. Jay "Dela" DelaChervete was one of the homosexual football players at Hale Manor High. At Coach Smith's party, he was seen sitting around with chocolate sauce smeared across his face. After high school, he began attending community college and was a student of Professor Shipwreck. * Bruce Seymour as Community College Commander. A strange man, the Community College Commander consulted with Professor Shipwreck, spoke with a high-pitched voice and drank coffee through his mask. He was one of several college instructors patterned after characters from the G.I. Joe franchise. Character Casting Recurring Characters: Chef Death, Miss Johnson, Jenny, Sharon, Todd Reynolds, Gary, Jay "Dela" DelaChervete, Coach Smith. All but Jenny and Sharon are played by the original actors from Bikini Bloodbath. In this film, Rachael Robbins replaces Leah Ford as Jenny and Natalie Williams replaces Anna-Karin Eskilsson as Sharon. Recast Actors: Several actors from Bikini Bloodbath return for the sequel, but cast as different characters. Sheri Lynn Toczko who played Smelly Suzy in the first film plays Lucy in this film. Writer/Producer Tom Seymour who played Phil in the first film plays Gil in this film. Russ Russo who played Mike in the first film plays Ike in this one (note that both Tom Seymour and Russ Russo play characters with names that rhyme). Dana Fay Enslalata who played Pam in the first film plays the role of Sam in this one (another rhyming name). Margaret Rose Chapman who played Eve in the first film plays Scarlet in this one. Both of her characters wear exactly the same "Forever" t-shirt. Natasha Nielsen who played Tawny in the first film plays Lonnie in this one (again, another rhyming name). Phil Hall who played Mister Robinson in the first film plays Professor Shipwreck in this one. Dick Boland, who had a minor role as a roadie in a White Liger music video in the first film has a larger part in this film as Doctor Zartan. Bruce Seymour, who played Polo Polopolis in the first film plays the Community College Commander in this one. Trivia * Phil Hall's performance as Professor Shipwreck won the B-Movie Film Festival Award as Best Supporting Actor. * The brand names of the beer that Miss Johnson drinks are Sea Hag and Hooker Blonde. There is also a brand of whiskey called Camel Toe Liquor. * Miss Johnson's tale of the Grey Apes is patterned after Quint's story of the USS Indianapolis from the 1975 film Jaws. * In one scene, Todd begins shouting "Game over, man! Game over!" This line is taken from the character of Hudson in the 1986 film Aliens. * The prices for all of the services provided at Bikini Wax Car Wash are variations of the number 69. * Both films feature characters who meet a grisly end while sitting on the toilet. Both characters have names that sound like automobile manufacturers; Portia (killed in BBI) and Mercedes (killed in BB2). * Professor Shipwreck's solaronite lecture was taken from "Plan 9 from Outer Space." Videos Bikini Blood Bath Car Wash Trailer External links * * * Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2008 films Category:Bikini Bloodbath films Category:Comedy horror films